


Re:Live

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Ban (Mentioned), Birthday, Flirting, M/M, Secret Santa, Sogo (mentioned), Surprises, Yuki's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Yuki wakes up in the dark, suspecting that his apartment has been infiltrated. He isn't wrong, but has he fallen victim to an unwanted intruder or a welcome Secret Santa?
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 30





	Re:Live

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Yuki! I wanted to do a simple fic featuring some Re:vale love and so that's what we have here (there's some Tamaki-kun too lol) >< If I'd had the time I would have made it longer, but alas the holiday season is a busy one. Still, I'm happy that, although I haven't penned/typed them, I have more fun i7 ideas to ruminate on. These unused ideas will help fuel the fics I have in store next year ^^ Thank you for reading and please look forward to more in 2020!
> 
> P.S. While the title is meant to be a nod at the word 'relive,' I intended for it to be read re-live (live, as in a performance) and it'll be obvious why after reading ^_~

Yuki blinked awake, puzzled on why his apartment was so dark. He'd napped for no more than an hour. Sunset was surely pressing close, but it being this dark was ridiculous. Shifting from his place on the couch, Yuki noticed that the blinds were shut and the curtains drawn when they hadn't been before. He sat up and felt around for his phone, eyes keen on catching any movement.

Someone was here.

When his shaking fingers finally managed to find his phone, his mind began whirring with whether he should call Okarin or the police. He wanted Momo but also wasn't keen on putting him in danger, even if whoever was in here would definitely be the one in the most danger if it came to a fight with his partner. It crossed his mind that this could be the work of that Ryo and his goons, and Momo had had enough trouble from them.

In his hesitation, some lights clicked on, making Yuki flinch. But they weren't just mere lights. His room glowed in the illumination of fairy lights that had been strung around his potted plants, across portraits, and dangled from ceiling light fixtures. His environment bathed in neon green and pink, Yuki felt close to tears as his eyes searched for the one person he now knew was responsible.

As expected, and yet still making Yuki start in surprise, Momo popped out of hiding.

“Happy Birthday, Darling!” he shouted.

“Momo . . .”

His partner was looking fresh in a new suit, the only thing throwing up his pristine attire the Santa hat on his head. Yuki sputtered, trying to hold back a laugh.

“I'm sorry if I startled you by sneaking in and doing all this, but I wanted to give you a bit of a shock, the happy kind.”

“That you did,” Yuki assured him. “Thank you, Momo.”

Suddenly there was the sound of more stirring and someone else sprang forward.

“HBD, Yukirin! Merry Chri~”

“Tamaki-kun?”

Sure enough, IDOLiSH7's youngest was beaming at him, having appeared from who-knew-where.

“Tamaki was hiding in wait with me,” Momo explained, “since he's a part your surprise”

“Sou-chan is coming too, after he finishes up at the studio, and Ban-chan. The others will have their own surprise to throw tomorrow with TRIGGER, but today's is MEZZO” and Momorin's with Ban-chan. We're going to perform for you.”

“Perform?”

Tamaki puffed out his chest. “We're singing a song, one written by Sou-chan,” he boasted.

“With a bit of input from me and Ban-san,” Momo added. “We're going out to sing it in the middle of the park, so we may draw a bit of a crowd but . . . but we wanted to make your birthday as big, bright, and festive as the holiday. We wanted to make you feel like the whole world was celebrating you.”

Yuki smiled, tilting his head as he observed the cute blush rushing across Momo's face, only amplified by the fairy light's glow. “I appreciate that, Momo. _Even if your love is all I really need_ , he left unsaid. “A performance. I never would have guessed. Although, I guess that explains the formal wear,” Yuki noted.

Tamaki was dressed just as finely as Momo, and while it suited him, it presented a sharp contrast to his usual attire. But of course, even a grand Tamaki wasn't all devoid of laid-back style. He was also adorned with a white beard that Yuki had been trying hard not to comment on, but could no longer resist.

Yuki gestured to the it, trying to keep his voice steady and not succumb to his tickled funny bone as he said, “With just the beard, you look less like Santa and more like an everyday old man.”

Tamaki frowned, turning to Momo. “I told you I'd need the hat, Momorin. I can't be Santa without it.”

“But if you had the beard _and_ hat, I'd just be plain old Momo-chan.”

“But Yukirin would be just fine with that, I think. Right, Yukirin?”

“That's right.”

“Don't give in, Darling!”

Yuki put his hand to his mouth and laughed away, unable to hold back anymore.

“You're the best,” he said, wiping tears from his eyes that were now a result of both his laughing fit and his swelling emotions. “Momo, Tamaki-kun, and all of our friends. I'm so fortunate.

“I'll be even more so later,” Momo said, coming over and wrapping Yuki in an embrace. “How does having some _extra_ fun later sound?” he whispered in Yuki's ear. “When the Santa hat is the only thing I'll be wearing?” He pulled back and gave a wink that made Yuki's heart stir, among other things. Yuki hoped that his eyes could convey just how appealing he found the offer.

Yuki noticed Tamaki raising his arms and flailing in his peripheral vision. “Hey, guys, I'm still here!” he bellowed. “We gonna go now? Ban-chan and Sou-chan will be waiting.”

“All right! Let's go,” Momo cheered, pumping a fist in the air. “You're already dressed beautifully, Yuki, so there's no reason to wait around.”

Yuki nodded and let himself be half pushed and half pulled by Momo and Tamaki.

Just as they were almost out the door, Yuki gave the air a sniff. Noticing, not for the first time since he'd woken up, a sweet-tinged aroma. “Were you eating pudding here, Tamaki-kun?”

“Ah, you're probably smelling the vanilla extract he used in the cake we baked you,” Momo said. “We'll come back to eat it later.”

“A cake? For me? And you two made it?”

“Tamaki did most of the work.”

“Mikki's been teaching me,” Tamaki grinned. “I practiced by myself before making yours too, Yukirin, and the one I made at home was Iorin approved.” He added in a mumble, “The mess in the kitchen wasn't approved though.”

Delighted, Yuki giggled. “I can't wait to try it,” he said sincerely.

Looking at Tamaki and Momo, already shining in their growth and still full of potential, Yuki realized there was a lot he couldn't wait for.

END


End file.
